onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Hair Pirates
Article Grading Information: Grading history (please do not edit): *The article was assessed and graded C on 02/02/07 by Angel Emfrbl. Reason: Missing some refences. Is out of date. Lacks any pictures. No related articles. Does not follow our Pirate Crew layout guide, it has too many things missing to help find info quickly even without following a standard layout. About the "new" members Their not new: Lookie here You can find them all here on this image from vol.1, someone at AP. Forums pointed it out. One-Winged Hawk 23:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :For the other "new" members, for me I don't exactly recognize anyone compared with that picture. Two look like perfect matches but not really clear per say. :I however kinda recognize the monkey as the same one from the first chapter. He's here in the background partying with the rest of the crew. I believe Oda said the name of the monkey back then was Monster in a SBS. Don't know for sure if it's the same monkey or not.Mugiwara Franky 15:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay now I see three that look like perfect matches. The guy with the dragon tattoo, the guy with the hat and gloves, and just now, the bald guy.Mugiwara Franky 15:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Revisiting more of Chapter 1, it kinda looks like some of them were really there from the start. Best take note of any defining characteristics and be on the lookout for any possible relevant future SBS.Mugiwara Franky 16:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm...there are some that are similar, but there's no way the two bald guys are the same. The old one doesn't have the monkey, but he does have some kind of eyeliner, which the new one doesn't have. Plus the new one is ridiculously buff, while the old one is scrawny. If anything, I'd say those are more of prototypes for the members seen now. The Pope 16:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::They are also on this image again from vol.1. Also that guy has eyeliner in all 3 incidents, however in the newer one his eyes are smaller. Oda's trying to show their ages, even Shanks' eyes are smaller then they used to be. Bigger eyes - youthfulness in general, smaller eyes - older. One-Winged Hawk 18:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think Oda pretty much just made them 10 years older and the members have developed. He doesn't usually forget old members and make up a bunch of new ones for every occasion, but instead he recycles people. You can even notice this by looking at Whitebeard Pirates (the first mention) and how they appear in the war - a lot of similar faces. In conclusion, the main Red-Haired Pirates have been shown in the past before. Shiryuu 18:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Either way, it's time we made some new additions if even the members aren't themselves new. To list commanders of the whitebeard pirates on their page and not list another fellow Yankous (or now Sankou) crew is really just foolish. We should at least crop photos of them and list them as other members with questions marks below their names. ~Daniel April 2, 2010 16:54 (UTC) :Someone added it initally, but I had to remove it since at the time it was a spoiler. With all the talk at AP forums on the matter I'd thought for sure they'd be added by now. One-Winged Hawk 22:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I guess one of the guys I was looking for was anime only. Weird. I could have sworn he was in the manga too. I couldn't find him though. SeaTerror 21:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure where this would go but this has to do with the conversation in a way. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/580-92/8 The guy on the bottom far left. Isn't he the guy in the central cell that Magellan threw Luffy in? SeaTerror 21:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Buggy has a lvl.5 guy in there. This was also confirmed. One-Winged Hawk 22:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) When was it confirmed? Also the guy I was thinking of was the blonde guy with the hat similar to one the guy next to the monkey guy is wearing. SeaTerror 22:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Since one mangas scanalation is poor I dug out vol.1 and noticed a couple of the guys apparance in this cell (bottom). One-Winged Hawk 22:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :In fact there are several members who appeared in more then one scene, and the template is missing a couple of them, their in the panels of the manga and early fanart. One-Winged Hawk 22:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only adding the ones I can find from the artwork who have appeared in the chapter itself. So far 2 have been confirmed, but theres about4 or 5 I need to confirm were in the vol.One-Winged Hawk 23:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well the guy I was thinking of isn't there. So he must have been anime only. Unless he was at the Mihawk part. SeaTerror 23:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Aside from his 3 named crew members: The long hairs guy with the skull and crossbones hat is also in the manga, but early in the series he has dark hair. the guy with the monkey IS in vol.1, but his scar is different and he is monkeyless, as well as a lot less buff. Don't know who the tall one is in the middle, but the guy next to L.Roux was in a number of panels. The lion faced guy in the background has no previous appearances as far as I can tell. The middle guy has been identified, but I can't remember who he was suppose to be, if he is that guy he has changed considerable whoever he is. One-Winged Hawk 00:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Are those part of the same scene? If so then maybe they were originally apprentice pirates at that part of the timeline. http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/2420/vlcsnap2010040314h49m09.png The guy in the green shirt with the hat is who I am talking about. So he must have been anime only. SeaTerror 20:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Him and the guy with tan skin and a purple shirt are anime only. I've never seen them in the manga, or at least have never spotted them. The anime tends to add a lot of generic crew members. Though with recent arcs, they have stopped, properly because its dorned on someone they are not random generics. I think a lot of the early chapters give this impression. One-Winged Hawk 21:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that. I just swear that I saw that guy in the manga when I first started reading it. I must have been blind. :P SeaTerror 03:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I don't know how put an image as I want in Wiki and I am not sure where it came from and if we can use it... I just know it's an old image. Just look that these pirates are the same as those in marineford... Oh and the ninth member and the last one in this section's table are the same person, and he is too in this image, behind Ben Beckman's elbow, but we only see his pink hairstyle. His forehead tatoo looks like a scar in marineford but it's definitively him. User:Scual 13:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :The guy with the ponytail? He is in another artwork piece (posted here) with green hairand one pony tail, and both he and the anchor head guy are in the same panel of chapter 1.I'll stress it is a little hard because some of the crew are so simulair to each other. One-Winged Hawk 14:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing strange is his forhead tatoo, it really looks like a scar in Marineford while it should be an anchor tatoo. But we know someone with pink hair has the same pony tail. And look his hairstyle even without the pony tail and the drawing of his face. I really think it's the same person.User:Scual 14:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not going to doubt your possibly right. To be honest, I've gone a bit cross eyed trying to find all those crew members in Chapter 1. I've gone over chapter one (I own up to vol.5) with a fine comb and its given me at least 1 headache. All I'll say is to some extent its not worth looking at scans because details get left out. finest example, the Rayleigh scar issue - you can barely see it in the scans, but in the manga copy I've got I can see its details as clear as day. If you think its the same person, feel free to remove it though, I'm not going to worry too much since its difficult to identify them all as it is. One-Winged Hawk 15:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, I don't know how to edit a table myself, so if someone else think it's the same person and want to edit it... User:Scual 15:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll do it... "If theres doubt, its better its out". One-Winged Hawk 15:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed. What weapon is the guy with the skull hat using? Is it some kind of staff? SeaTerror 22:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I think all of them infront were there infront on their picture with Luffy.The lion looking guy is rockstar with longer hair.That's what i think.The 4 named members,Lucky Roo,Ben Beckmann,Yasopp and Shanks look the different why not Rockstar and the other 3 guys(dragon tatoo guy,bald-guy and glove and bandanna guy) who were infront with luffy.Awesome! Was It okay for me to change It? So It Is correct. Was It ok for me to change It? So It Is correct. Thekindwellmeaningone 19:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. ;-) :Its been there a while now... I wonder why no one corrected it? 20:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed members are now named Recently, in a new SBS, Oda confirmed the names of the 5 unnamed members. I don't have a link unfortunately, but I can give the names since I don't know how to edit the template. If somebody could edit it, it would be great. The names are: 1) Blake and Pete - Man and monkey, respectively 2) Starbuck - Man with black and blue clothing who dons a weapon 3) Beast- Monster/Blanka looking man 4) Armstrong - Tall glasses man with dragon tatoo 5) Rondo - Guy with beanie and pale yellow hair Link or it didn't happen. 00:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) but how do you know that your info is true 12:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't add anything until there is actual confirmation. SeaTerror 18:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Link it if you can, it would be great. On this wiki we have all the SBS translated and that was never stated... which volume the sbs is from? I doubt the new volume is out yet, it should be out around February... that's probably a fake information. Oda revealed some new pirates from the New World, but I dont know about the Red Hair Pirates. But I think he did. Cause we dont have the new SBS. Those pirates were confirmed to be fakes. I'm guessing these are too. 21:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) But it was on a Japanese Site :/ . It seemed legit. I dunno.. Either way, I didnt say to add them, only that they were real. Just because it was on a Japanese site doesn't make them real. SeaTerror 01:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Until someone gives us a legitimate source and translation, then this is considered bullcrap. 01:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Red Hair Pirates Jolly Roger Scars It seems like Shank's jolly roger is missing the scars in Ch 1, pg 49, is this an error? Yes, it's been addressed in the SBS (here). 04:43, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Mihawk as an Ally Mihawk is an unaffiliated ally to Shanks and his crew, why he is not listed as an ally? 20:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Source? 20:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Just because he's an acquaintance of Shanks and refused to fight him at Marineford does not make him an ally of Shanks. 20:32, December 8, 2015 (UTC)